The Angry Violinist
by TheSecondOtherGuy
Summary: Alex was having a shit day before she was sucked into saving a Cetra-girl by a ill tempered Goddess. Inbetween the irritable violinist, a trigger happy bartender and a nosey flower girl things are only going to go from bad to worse. Strong language and themes. OC insert. Timetravel. AU
1. An irritable Goddess

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_I was surrounded by white light that stretched as far as I would see. Getting up from the ground I turned in a full circle only to see it was as if I had been encased in a cube of white bound by invisible walls. I couldn't even perceive the very ground I was standing on though I could feel a smooth, hard and unblemished surface that was cold against my bear fee, similar to marble._

_That and the silence the silence was maddening, my heartbeat bounced off of invisible walls echoing into my ears sounding similar to the fluttering of a bird's wings. _

_I'm not sure how long I remained in that state, I felt as though I was not living, only waiting. It was only as the complete brightness that surrounded me became diluted by a slight tinge of gold that I turned, once again rising from my knees to see a sight too many could only imagine distantly._

"_Minerva?" I whispered a statement rather than a question._

_Don't ask me if it was the impractical amount of gold hair tumbling in ringlets from her head, the way she held herself like a seductress yet radiated an air of raw and intense power, the way she had the eyes of a mother, kind and gentle, or the way her slight frown curved into a perfect bow curve smile, one that I could only label as mischievous._

"_Indeed." I would say that she spoke, but she did not it was as though she transmitted her words directly into my mind where the words bounced off of the walls of my consciousness. I felt nauseous from that one word but either the fact escaped her or she didn't care as she continued mercilessly._

"_You child must fulfil a need of mine." I scowled through my pain at her monotonous voice and the emptiness that echoes behind the words. "I wish for you to save the child of Gaia."_

"_Gaia?" I echoed, the image of a fictional half-Cetra girl flowing easily to my mind. Suddenly the white landscape morphed into a grassy field, filled with the same flowers the girl was so fond of._

"_You should stop thinking like that." The Goddess chided, an emotion filing her voice, no enough for me to ignore the cold undertone but enough for me to hear her slight, if sinister, amusement._

_From the edges of the newly created scene I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I did not hide my surprise as I turned abruptly to see a girl dressed in pink with braided brown hair tending to the flowers. I saw her mouth move as though she where whispering to them but I was too far out of earshot to pick up the slightest whisper_

"_Impossible." I breathed._

"_Oh no, quite the opposite." Minerva smiled. "Now will you dispel the illusions shrouding your mind and accept the new realities that surround you?"_

_I nodded dumbly not able to do anything other than stand shell shocked my mind going a hundred miles an hour but feeling like it was at crawl speed. Time, was so... different._

"_You must protect the child of Gaia, for it is she that will prove the catalyst to prevent the end."_

"_I, what-" I spluttered._

"_Speak, I command it." Minerva seemed to all but yell, the intensity of her voice sending me to my knees and gripping the sides of my head._

_The grass was comforting, the soft herb brushed reassuringly against my bare skin. I looked up only slightly to see a yellow flower tipped with white. Though it's sent was not particularly strong the gently odour of flowers calmed my overflowing emotions._

_In the corner of my eye I saw the pink clad girl stare at me for only a second, a smile may have been drawn across her features but the glance was too quick to tell. I looked further up to see the gold glow of the Goddess as she looked down on me. Irritation clearly painted out on too perfect features._

"_Why?" I all but chocked out, I gasped for air as though I near drowned in the mere presence of the Goddess's impatience._

"_Because only you will prevail. Gaia's pathetic attempts to re-write time will not prevent the Armageddon."_

"_I have no choice?" I whispered carefully articulating the words. Not knowing why the words slipped my mouth when I was sure of the Goddess's response._

"_Fates motions where set into play long ago child. The time for choice has long since fled. Go now. Beware of the red eyed witch."_

"_I-"_

"_**GO NOW!**__"_

A/N: Yes this is the Angry Violinist. I wrote it initially ran into a giant hole and after planning out a little I'm getting this story up and running. I don't have a BETA and spell check only goes so far so if anyone is interested please PM me. It's that little button, right up, yeah, that's the one. But in the meantime if you want to scream where I used 'your' instead of 'you're' go ahead.

Reviews are love


	2. A MAKO tube, Hojo and the two SOLDIER

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

My eyes flickered open slowly, my head throbbing with a familiar pain I usually associated with a three day hangover. It was only after a few times blinking that the fog that clouded my vision didn't clear that I began to panic slightly. I opened my eyes fully my mind screaming at me. It was only as I looked around franticly that I began to grasp the basics of my situation.

I was submerged in a gel like liquid; I guess the colour easily by the blue like tint that had died what I assumed was a white room. Dimly I could hear the beeps of machines. It was as I peered from behind the wall of glass that I realised there was something moving behind my watery coffin.

I couldn't discern much at first but it was as tough my vision was getting clearer with each second my eyes where open. I presumed it was a man dressed in white, probably wearing some sort of lab coat. Other than that I could tell he had unhealthy yellowish skin- the colour that came when olive tined people didn't go out in the sun often enough and a rather ratty brown pony tail.

Everything in my brain started clicking together awfully quickly. The man with the ratty pony tail was Hojo, I was swimming in a vat of MAKO and he had come to check on me because the various needles I now noticed covering my entire body had picked up my increase in heart rate caused by my panic and confusion.

Well, fuck.

Much faster than I would have thought possible in the watery stuff that surrounded me I lashed a fist out hitting the glass. Much to my surprise the glass didn't break but my punch did leave a large crack in the giant test tube. I readied myself to thrash my way out of the watery prison when I noticed the crack growing at an alarming rate.

Hojo must have noticed it too for he was running towards the door where he pressed some sort of red button. It was only when the glass cracked open and all the liquid MAKO poured out, dragging me with it, that my vision cleared and I realised he had probably just called security.

Sure enough the normally white lights started flashing red and obnoxiously loud alarms began assaulting my sensitive ear drums. In fact everything was sensitive. The light, though not as invasive as the bright white lights, burned slightly against my eyes, the smell of detergent burned in my nostrils and my skin was uncomfortably sensitive to few textures that surrounded me.

Looking up to meet eye to eye with a rather infamous scientist I made a decision that I'm pretty sure anyone else in the same position would have done and that I'm quite proud to admit myself. I lunged at his throat ready to kill the slimy bastard.

The part where I move so quickly I trip over both my feet and Hojo I am not so proud to admit. I did however manage to knock Hojo out clean as he hit his head against the wall making a furfillingly hollow noise. Without hesitation I took Hojo's lab coat and dress shirt, consoling myself that though they where his they where clean- I was not escaping from some secret ShinRa facility naked thank you very much.

It was only as I put both garments on that I distantly heard footsteps against hard floor rapidly approaching my location that I realised I had to get out of there and now.

Jumping to my feet, I made my way to the closed sliding doors. Staring at the mechanical door, they reminded me of an elevator and through the haze of adrenalin and shock caused both by my sudden consciousness and my apparent 'super powers' I decided to try and pry the door apart with my hands.

Fortunately and amazingly, it worked. I jumped out of the door way as soon as I let go anticipating the way the metal doors snapped back together extremely quickly and with a force I couldn't believe I had matched.

To my right the two pairs of footsteps where visible, both men easily towering over me, that looked to be dressed in SOLDIER uniforms- I shook my head, this entire situation was crazy. So as any logical person would I recovered my bearings and instantly begun sprinting in the other direction. What I did not take into effect was my enhanced speed and strength and rather than run like I imagined I would I overstepped and in one ridiculous bound face planted against the far wall. Another detail I would later remove from my escape story.

Peeling myself off the wall, I half stumbled, half ran, away from the two SOLDIERS pursuing me looking desperately for a way out when I spotted what was probably my only way of escape. I didn't hesitate launching myself at the window, but did take one last backward glance at the two men.

"Wait, you'll die from this height!" He yelled out an arm reaching forward as my back collided with the glass.

And like that I was falling; I turned to see that he was indeed right about the height aspect. I'd probably jumped from at least the sixtieth story of the building. I suddenly felt like my hamster, the same one that had committed suicide off the second story balcony and ended up only a bloody, furry smear on the pavement below.

Deciding I wanted an open casket funeral- dismissing the idea that who would attend the funeral in this demented world- I manoeuvred my body so that rather than heading head first to the quickly approaching cement I was feet first with my knees bent and bracing for impact, not that I knew it would do anything to alter my ultimate demise.

I crashed into the ground my fegs surprisingly enough not splintering into a million small pieces though I did hear a loud crunching noise as all sensation to my lower body was cut off and the shock radiated to the rest of my body leaving me nauseated, dizzy and consumed by pain. I feel to my knees no registering the cement cracking under the force of my landing, only a second later I tumbled unsuspectingly downward falling through the side walk and penetrating the plate falling into the sector below.

My one ounce of fortune allowed that I landed in a deserted area with no one to hear my snivelling as I bit into the flesh of my forearm to keep from screaming. It took me longer than I'm proud of to collect myself however once I did I was only greeted by the sight of my mangled legs and that something was very, very, wrong with my gore.

Passing a hand through the sticky liquid substance that smelled faintly acrylic I held it up into the slight light and to my eyes where I identified for what it was. It was my blood. That and it was blue.

My hand lung limp as I processed yet another revelation at my situation and unfortunately it didn't take me a long time to figure out what had happened: Minerva had recreated my body using MAKO. The 'lifeblood' of Gaia.

Ew.

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww w.

For a brief moment I realized that if the body that I was in, was indeed a 'fake', where was my real body? I dismissed the thought thoroughly disturbed by the answers that popped easily to my mind.

Instead I watched in wonder as the remnants of my legs grew blue-white vines _and glued its self back to fucking-gether_.

With an experimental wiggle of my toes I was surprised by the complete lack of pain coming from my legs that had been a pile of neon gore only seconds ago.

"Well that's new." I muttered under my breath and looked up at the hole that I had fallen in through and into the dim light that streamed through the crater- it probably looked quite cinematic.

What else could this insane world throw at me?

Screw you Minerva, I thought while rising to my feet, dusting of ash and cement debris. You may have put me in this world but I'll be damned if I do what you say.

* * *

A/N: Still no BETA (Anyone, anyone?)

So chapter 1, who likes Alex's spunk? Not the character I thought of to be honest, they always seem to develop to be more layers. My sister sais it's because I overanalyse everything.

Bit not good?

Reviews 3


	3. Glowing eyes and a Sassy Bartendress

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It seemed that fate, or much more likely Minerva, was against me as once I'd recuperated myself I found that I'd crash landed into sector 5- just my luck. Fortunately enough, it was the middle of the day and though I had no idea how any of the inhabitants of the underside of the plate could tell, they were all out and working just about anywhere other than here.

I took this as a chance and approached the first house I found breaking in through a window and instantly making a beeline for the bedroom. In retrospect, I realise this was incredibly stupid, but it ended well enough for me; I managed to replace the tattered remains of Hojo's clothes with a black wife beater and jeans. I found some boots, too, and though they were too big for me, three pairs of socks later they were fitting pretty snug.

I also created a rudimentary first aid kit from some things I found in the bathroom in the realisation that although I seemed to have near instantaneous healing abilities, my entire body felt like it was bruised and my continuous headache was not helping in the slightest- bottom line, Panadol was sounding pretty nice right about now.

When I first entered the bathroom, I froze instantly when I looked into the mirror. My eyes, though really it shouldn't have come as too much of a surprise, where glowing blue- almost white in fact. I could only blink as I noticed the way my eyes seemed to pulse a light blue glow. It made me want to hurl. My eyes were supposed to be black! My father had always said that I had my mother's eyes, and as little as I cared when he had said it before... now I'd lost my only connection to her. The only thing I could see in my face was my father; _despicable, coward-_

I cut off my train of thought and left the bathroom quickly, continuing to ransack the house for anything of value. I found little to no money, but was surprised when I found a television. Curious, I flicked it on, all the while wondering if there had ever been any televisions in the game- I couldn't really remember if there was.

The first thing that came on was obviously some sort of news report; I was instantly able to identify the man speaking as President ShinRa, despite the differences in his face- he wasn't made out of pixels- and was surprised to realise the subtitles running underneath everything he said was in a different language. Everything that came out of his mouth was English but the writing... it wasn't the same.

The film then flashed to a short clip of a lanky woman dressed only in a flimsy medical gown. Long dark hair clung wetly to her body and as she looked up only briefly with glazed over hooded eyes I saw the way her eyes glowed almost blue-white... and although I didn't know what was written, I understood very well the meaning of the subtitles. I was a wanted woman.

In shock, I quickly turned the television off and began to think- they were looking for a woman with glowing eyes? I returned upstairs, only to come back down five minutes later.

I had bound my breasts using bandages from the first aid kit, though I hadn't had much to start off with in the first place- which made the entire thing much easier than I would have thought- and after a bit more rummaging around the place, I found a pair of black sunnies. I internally shrugged, realising that from now on I would be the douchebag who wore sun glasses inside.

I exited the house looking like a new person and trying to act as nonchalant as someone could when hopping out of a broken window. I found myself gravitating south towards a street that, on further observation, was a collection of shops and bars that separated the houses that had fallen well from their prime, and the slums and its shanties.

I went into the first bar I could find, realising that to survive in this world, assuming this wasn't all a really intensive high trip, I would need to get as far from Midgar as I could- maybe I could become the first permanent resident in the Northern Crater I'd always liked the cold- but to do that I needed money and I'd played more than enough Elder Scrolls games to realise that if you needed a paying job, all you had to do was get on the bartender's good side and ask them if they knew anyone that was having difficulties.

God knows I wasn't picky where I got my money from.

So I walked into _'The Drunken Duchess_', ignoring the stink of malt and liquor that seemed to emerge from between the floorboards and up to the bartendress. A rather short buxom blond, wearing an outfit that immediately made me think of Tifa-what was it with bartenders and suspenders?

"How can I help you?" she asked, leaning forwards on her elbows and giving me a more than adequate view of her cleavage. I put on a friendly smile, looking very keenly at her face.

"I'm in the need of some help" I answered, sounding more sheepish than I'd meant to.

She stood up straight almost instantly, instead moving to lean against the back shelf with a single eyebrow raised.

"And what sort of help do you need?"she asked.

"I'm a bit..." I trailed off, trying to find the right word "broke." Yeah, that covered my situation perfectly. I watched as amusement crossed her features and the way she stifled laughter.

"So you came to ask the bartender for some jobs or mercenary work right?" she assumed, a smile clear in her words. I nodded, rubbing the back of my head and feeling my cheeks heat up a little.

"Alright then tell me your name."

"Alex" I replied, giving her my real name.

"I'm Nonoah- but everyone around here calls me 'Noa', sweetheart. I imagine you'll catch on too" she added, an easy, if somewhat seductive, smile coming to her mouth.

"So. What can you do?"

I bit my lip thinking for a second "I can fight, guard, I'm not too bad at math..." I listed, trying to think of any relevant skills "and I can play the violin."

"Pretty _boy_ are you?" Noa smirked, over pronouncing the word as if she was insinuating something.

I felt myself blush again.

"You know how to keep a business ledger?" she asked, taking me somewhat by surprise, I nodded.

"Well how about you come in tomorrow around same time" she glanced over to a clock on the wall that said it was 11AM "and we'll talk potential employers."

I nodded again "sounds good."

"So what's 'Alex' short for?" Noa asked just as I was about to leave.

I turned around to look at her somewhat suspiciously.

"Oh don't give me that look sweetheart" she smiled "I _do_ own a TV you know."

"That, and you didn't ogle my breasts for a full five minutes" I couldn't help but snort.

Seeing that the bar was completely deserted, I allowed myself to slip up- I don't know what it was, but this woman had gained my trust.

"It's short for Alexandra" and with that, I left the Drunken Duchess feeling all the more confused.

* * *

A/N: So I have a BETA (Yay!), all hail Milley02.

So I've decided I'll update this story at least once weeks, probably on thursdays or fridays- not sure when that is for you as I'm in Australian time- so far the story's only just kicking off so for any thoughts to plot or character devlopment PM or review as I'm in need of ideas; after all the devil is in the detail.

Reviews are LOVE 3


End file.
